Una mariposa solitaria
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Un encuentro en un oscuro bosque... el estaba a punto de morir... ambos se conocían pero no lo recordaban,.. Kazemaru lentamente empezó a enamorarse de él ... quería salvar a ese pelinegro de aquellos que querían lastimarle y forzarlo a tomar decisiones que el no quería... solo quería verle feliz como aquel día que lo vio por primera vez...


**Bueno, ejem ejem... traigo este nuevo fic (inner: deberías de terminar los otros antes de subir uno nuevo 77) no moleste! cof cof a lo que hiba , traigo este nuevo fic que se me ocurrio al escuchar la canción "Child's Play" de vocaloid, no soy muy buena con las palabras solo espero que les guste este primer capitulo que parece mas un songfic (era a si? xD) .**

**Ojala me den su opinion y eso va PARA TI QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO!**

**jeje me pondrian muy feliz xD!**

**Pd: es un KazemaruXOc, su contenido es YAOI! **

* * *

En un oscuro bosque algo apartado del campamento en que sus compañeros del equipo de futbol se encontraba, un chico de 14 años, cabello largo azul turquesa tomados en una coleta alta y unos lindos ojos color avellana, que se lograba apreciar solamente uno ya que el otro era tapado por su flequillo, este camina inspeccionando el lugar ya que le producía mucha calma y relajación.

Paso tras paso se adentraba más, a medida que avanzaba el ambiente iba cambiando, tornándose una extraña atmosfera que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Observando cada rincón buscando el camino de regreso, se sobresalta un poco al creer escuchar algo, no haciéndole mucho caso siguió su camino.

**_…No logro hablar…_**

**_…No puedo ver…_**

**_¿Por qué estará…_**

**_Tan fría mi piel?_**

Se detuvo de inmediato, había escuchado a alguien ¿cantando?. En silencio y sin hacer el menor ruido, espero a volver escuchar aquella voz que se oia tan triste, para haber si podía ubicarla y dar con ella.

**_La risa infantil…_**

**_De un niño al jugar._**

**_La puedo oír…_**

**_En mi oscuridad…._**

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, la letra de aquella canción era… extraña, le daba un mal presentimiento, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

**_Algo carmín…_**

**_Me empieza a empapar…_**

**_¿Quién… me asesino?_**

Ante aquella estrofa empieza a correr en dirección donde provenía aquella voz, si era lo que él creía debía llegar lo antes posibles con aquella persona que, seguramente necesitaba ayuda.

**_…No logro hablar…_**

**_…No puedo ver…_**

Estaba cerca, lo sabía al escuchar la voz cada vez más cerca, pero cada vez se escuchaba más débil, tenía que apurarse.

**_¿Dónde estarán…_**

**_Mis brazos…._**

**_Mis pies?_**

**_¿Por qué estará…_**

**_Tan fría mi piel?_**

Se detuvo en seco. Frente suyo, recargado contra un árbol, un chico unos dos años menor se hallaba con la vista perdida, mientras con su mano derecha hacia presión sobre su abdomen, donde una gran cantidad de sangre resbalaba por sus dedos.

**_Quisiera sentir,_**

**_La calidez…._**

**_De la lluvia en mi piel._**

**_¿Quién me asesino?_**

Parecía ser que aquel chico aún no se percataba de su presencia, seguía cantando aquella escalofriante canción que le daba escalofríos.

Examinando rápidamente al chico, a un pelinegro de largos cabellos negros con unos singulares y curiosos ojos aperlados, casi blancos, su piel era blanca como las de aquellas muñecas de porcelana que su madre coleccionaba, estaba muy pálido, sus ojos se veían apagados y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre.

**_Puedo escuchar…_**

**_A los niños jugar…_**

**_Sus risas, sobre mi cama…_**

**_Vagar…_**

**_En todo el mundo y llorar_**

Una pequeña lagrima se desliza por las mejillas del pelinegro haciendo que el corazón del peliazul se oprimiera dolorosamente.

**_…No logro hablar…_**

**_…No puedo ver…_**

- ya basta… - susurra sin que el otro le oiga

**_¿Dónde estarán…_**

**_Mis brazos…._**

**_Mis pies?_**

**_¿Por qué estará…_**

**_Tan fría mi piel?_**

- no sigas… onegai – no sabia el porque, pero le dolía ver a ese chico es ese estado, no lo conocía, pero sentía como si lo hiciera, como si antes lo hubiera visto y fuese alguien muy importante para el – detente…

**_Quisiera sentir,_**

**_La calidez…._**

**_De la lluvia en mi piel._**

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo que a pesar de esta ahí, frente a el no hiciera nada mas que estar ahí viéndole sin hacer nada, obviamente debía ayudarle, llevarle a un hospital y ver como el pelinegro desgastaba sus pocas fuerzas en esa canción, como si se describiera a si mismo mientras moría o algo así, realmente no sabia que pensar con exactitud.

**_¿Quién me asesino?_**

- YA BASTA!

* * *

**Nee solo quería decirles que el chico pelinegro se sabrá su nombre en el próximo capitulo (obviamente) y que este sale en otros de mis fic, también sus datos están en mi perfil por si les interesa.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
